The Return
by S.L
Summary: UNFINISHED Harry Potter has been hiding from the wizarding world for seven years, he's married, happy, and he never intendes to return again... until Voldermort decides to makes a comeback. This is told mainly from Hannah, his wife's POV
1. A New Life

Completly lame title, but whatever. Tell me if you can think up anything better for me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you know by now what all this is... no I don't own the characters, except for the ones I obviously made up... and all that...  
  
  
  
The Return  
  
  
  
Harry hummed to himself as he bit into his breakfast, this morning a slice of toast. It was a song he hadn't thought of in a long time and he didn't know why he had remembered it now. It was the his old school song (though it hadn't really had a tune, but he had always used the same tune ever year before) and a song that had once made him feel very proud. Now however, it made him think of times past.  
  
For not everything was the way it had been for Harry Potter. Not at all, for the school Harry had once attended was none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which of course made Harry a witch, one of the best of the century, nearly as good as Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
Now however, Harry lived a very different life. He was a muggle. He had left the wizarding world nearly seven years ago with the intent of never returning. He had not said goodbye to his family, friends nor anyone else in his world. He had simply disappeared.  
  
He knew everyone would worry over 'the famous Harry Potter' but that was precisely the reason he had left. To get away from being Harry Potter, a man wanted by Voldermort and loved by all of his kind (except Death Eaters). After Harry had defeated Voldermort those many years ago, nothing no longer mattered, he had no purpose in the wizarding world. He was tired of his friends lives being put in jeopardy because of him, he was tired of the scandalous newspaper articles and the swooning girls, he was tired of being chased after by Death Eaters and dementors wherever he went. So he had left.  
  
Left to give himself, and those who had once known him peace. He had been happy since he left too. He had traveled for a while, to get rid of the pursing ministry and his friends, but had settled in the little old town of Lyanth. It was only a small Irish town, but he had fallen in love with it. Mainly because he had fallen in love with her. Hannah Martney.  
  
He had fallen in love with her instantly, she too with him. Soon they began dating and one thing led to another. Today Harry was married to Hannah and they had a beautiful two year old girl. Harry couldn't be happier. He finally had a family and he finally didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt or killed because of him.  
  
His old life was always with him however, he carried magic in his veins after all and it's hard to forget such a past as his own. Slowly though he'd pushed the memories to the back of his mind and his old nightmares were reduced to only a couple times a year. He'd never even told Hannah about what he was. He didn't see the need, he was happy with life and didn't need to be famous, or a wizard.  
  
"That's a nice song dear," Hannah said taking a seat across from her husband while stirring her morning's coffee. She had a lovely Irish accent.  
  
That wasn't the best thing about her either. Hannah also happened to be very pretty. She, like many Irishwomen, had long curly red hair and light brown freckles across her pale face. And her eyes were a faded shade of green, at least compared to Harry's own bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is isn't it." Harry said halfway to himself. "I thought I'd forgotten it." Then he smiled and shook his head, as it to push away the memories once more.  
  
Hannah smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "So you'll be home by six?" She asked.  
  
Harry nodded. After settling down he had taken up a teaching job in the elementary school in town. He was going on his fifth year of teaching the fifth grade. It was tiring work, but it sure beat chasing down Voldermort.  
  
"Yes, I'd be home earlier to help you cook, but I've a staff meeting." Tonight Hannah was hosting a small dinner party. Her brother was to be in town and she had thought it would be nice to get some of his old friends together for the night, he lived in America normally.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I'll do fine, I just hope Jane isn't too much trouble."  
  
Jane was their young daughter. Harry was going to name his first born after one of his parents, but 'Lily' and 'James'- or 'Jamie' as he would have called her- seemed like too much of a reminder. He had thought up 'Jane' instead, rather near 'James' without being too close. Hannah had loved it instantly though never asked where he got it from.  
  
It there was one thing Hannah knew, it was not to talk about her husbands past. Harry always retreated into himself once reminded, something he was ashamed of, but couldn't help. As it turned out Harry hadn't told Hannah much about his history at all. Only that his parents were killed and he had lived with the Dursleys.  
  
Harry sighed as he thought of his old life. He really missed it sometimes, but knew he wouldn't return. This was his life now.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hannah asked in a concerned tone, her husband smiled at her and rose from the table.  
  
"Oh noth- argh!" Immediatly he dropped the plate he'd been carrying to the sink and clutched his bleeding scar. It was a pain he hadn't felt in eight years and one he'd never wished to fell again. It could mean only one thing. Lord Voldermort.  
  
  
  
Hannah quickly abandoned her coffee and knelt next to her husband. She felt frantic, Harry never acted like this. He was always cool and collected, even that time he'd gotten in that car accident. Even then Harry had never cried out once, it was as if the pain didn't even matter to him.  
  
She pulled the hands away from Harry's face, bloodied hands they were, in a moment she was covered in her husbands blood. She felt sick.  
  
"No- please," Harry panted, finally coming to himself. He pushed Hannah away leaving a scarlet handprint on her new blouse. "I'm fine."  
  
"Harry Black!" She shouted pushing him back to the floor. "You are most certainly not fine, and you will let me see what's bothering you."  
  
Without a word he moved his hands away. His small lightening shaped scar had turned a vivid black, blood flowed from the base, leaving a river works of blood trails running down his face. Hannah gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, what's happened?" She tried desperately to wipe the blood from her husbands face.  
  
He pushed her hands away and ran from the room in clumsy movements, one hand pressed to his face. Hannah gasped once more and ran after him just as hastily.  
  
They ended up in the bathroom, Harry with his head in the sink, washing away the blood and Hannah frantically digging through the medicine cabinet for bandages.  
  
Harry swallowed air as he pressed his face to a towel, dabbing away the water. All traces of bleeding were gone, though his scar was still pitch black. Her huband swallowed and licked his lips.  
  
"Oh god," was all he said as he leaned back on the door and closed his eyes.  
  
Hannah waited a moment for him to say more, then abandoned her search. "Harry, what's happened? Do you need anything." He didn't answer. "Please Harry," she said with a sob, he was really scaring her.  
  
At last he opened his eyes. Hannah sobbed again. The veils of shadow covered his beautiful green eyes once more. Shadows that had disappeared years ago, that she had never hoped to see on him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said in a horse whisper, backing from the room. Once again Hannah followed him to the study where they both collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Harry..." was all she could stay as she stared at her grief stricken husband. She picked one of his hands up in her own and clutched it with all her strength. He would know that she was there, that she would always be there.  
  
Lost in thought Harry and Hannah sat for long moments. Then finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I've got to go." Was all he said, Hannah assumed he meant he was to be late for work.  
  
He stood and gave Hannah one last painful look and made his way towards the door. It was lucky then that he took such slow and labored steps, for a second later an unusual screech ripped through the uncomfortable silence and Harry spun around. Hannah didn't know it at the time, but if her husband had made it to the door he would have most likely never come back.  
  
A beautiful red bird flew through their open window, then slowly the screech turned to a hum, then into a song. By the time the bird landed on the mantle it was into a fully developed rhythm that made Hannah automatically feel better. No matter what had just happened.  
  
"What-" she began curiously, but Harry had strode across the room and picked ripped a piece of paper of his leg, she hadn't known it was there, but apparently he had.  
  
He swallowed as he read, whatever was written, and Hannah moved to peer over his shoulder.  
  
He has returned. You know what must be done. Bring them. Don't be a fool.  
  
That was all the note said, and Hannah hadn't a clue what it meant.  
  
"Harry?" She asked finally. "What's all this about?"  
  
Harry's eye twitched. "I- I don't know... I don't know how to explain... it's so hard..."  
  
Hannah led her dazed husband to the couch once more and urged him to continue. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, as if organizing his thoughts.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" He said after he had gained control over himself once more.  
  
She didn't know how to answer this question. He was acting so serious, but what did some fantasy have to do with everything anyway? "I don't know... Harry. That doesn't have anything to do with this. Just tell me what's wrong..."  
  
He pierced her with those cold green eyes. "Magic has everything to do with this." He said simply. "I don't know how to tell you, but... magic is very real."  
  
Hannah would have laughed in his face if he hadn't looked so grave. "Be serious, Harry," she settled for instead.  
  
Immediately, he jumped up and strode towards the forgotten bird once more. When he turned back around she saw that he had a long shaft of wood in one hand, that looked very much like a wand.  
  
Harry rolled the thing over in his hands, he looked very much like he'd just been reunited with an old friend. Running his fingers over the wood, he finally gripped it in his hand and glared at Hannah.  
  
"As I said, magic is very real. I shall show you." He rolled up his sleeves and pointed to the note that was still held in her hand. "Accio!" Was all he said and the thing zipped from her grasp, straight at her husband.  
  
Staring impossibly at her hands, Hannah began to shake her heads. Words like 'coincidence', 'unreal', and 'impossible' ran through her head.  
  
"More maybe?" He said then. "Expecto Patronum."  
  
A fully grown stag was now in her living room. Hannah felt like she was going to faint. This was all very impossible. The beast flung it's head back and pranced around the room for a moment before disappearing entirely. Hannah looked at Harry with an almost frightened expression.  
  
  
  
It had taken nearly the entire day, especially with Jane waking up and demanding breakfast, eventually they had taken her to Hannah's brother's house so they could talk, but Harry had finally gotten his wife to believe he wasn't crazy. It was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do, was get his wife to know about the magic world, but right now he had no choice.  
  
After explaining about Hogwarts, and muggles, and witches and wizards and of countless other things, the worse still was not over. He had still not told her about Death Eathers and Voldermort, or dementors and werewolves and all those horrors.  
  
Surprisingly, once she got over her shock, Hannah was quite interested. A little afraid, but he knew Hannah, and this whole idea fascinated her.  
  
"But what happened this morning?" She kept saying, and he kept hushing her, and asking her to let him get to that.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I've lied to you Hannah, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh, I understand- I think- please Harry I know you're supposed to keep it secret. I'm not angry at you. Please Harry," she kept comforting him. God was he lucky to have ever found her. He didn't know how he'd ever lived without her there by his side.  
  
He sighed again, now for the hard part. "That's not what's really important," he began. "You see... my name is not Harry Black. Sirius Black was my godfather's name. My real name is Harry Potter. My parents were Lily and James, and it is with them that everything really begins."  
  
Hannah sat patiently, waiting for the rest. Her eyes were still a little hurt, and a little worried, but he tried to ignore all that.  
  
"You see, there was also this very powerful and very awful Dark Lord. All the wizarding world is afraid to even speak his name, his deeds were that terrible. By the time I was born, Voldermort was in full power, every wizard or witch he targeted never survived more than a couple of months. That's why it was so devastating when the Potter's were chosen as his next targets.  
  
"Knowing they were in danger my parents took us into hiding, but it was no use. By Halloween of that year Voldermort had found us and had come himself to see us to our end. He killed my father first, then turned to my mother and me. My mum refused to budge, so he killed her, but there was something he didn't know when he turned to kill me. For my mum had died trying to protect me and her love was carried all through my body. When Voldermort touched me with his spell, a spell so foul and evil, the love she had given me counteracted the spell. It bounced off me, giving me my scar then turned on him. He was ripped from his body, and supposed destroyed. No one had even lived through the killing curse before me."  
  
"Oh Harry," Hannah comforted. "I had no idea."  
  
"No," he said trying to continue. "That's not it. That's only the beginning."  
  
He sighed. "I was sent to live with the Dursleys, not to find out who I was until my eleventh birthday. Though all of my world knew my name and thought me famous for what I had done. I was raised as a muggle, that's why it came as such a surprise when I was told I had been accepted to Hogwarts, a school of magic. I of course accepted and a month later, I was training to become a wizard.  
  
"My days in Hogwarts were... wonderful and terrifying all at once. I had discovered in my first year that the Dark Lord I had supposedly defeated, was still alive... sort of. He had become a wraith, vapor, nothingness, but he was still alive. It wasn't until my fourth year at school that he returned to his body. Nothing was ever the same after that.  
  
"Since I had been the one to take away fourteen years of his life the Dark Lord came after me with everything he had. I spent the rest of my school years fighting against him, or in hiding from him. Those were very dark times indeed. Since Voldermort wanted me so badly and since he was so evil he stopped at nothing to try to kill me. My friends and anyone who knew me were in constant danger just for being associated with me. Anywhere I was, was attacked if I remained for more than a week or so. I was even haunted in my dreams.  
  
"When I couldn't bear it any longer, I faced Voldermort in a final attack. By that time I had been heavily trained in battle and had gained my wizarding license. We were quit evenly matched, though I refused to touch the dark spells he used. There was one spell though, that I had discovered. Voldermort, as it had been proved, could not be killed. For he was not really human, as he had taken great precuations to try to ensure immortality. He had not succeed beyond turning himself into some... creature is the only word I can think of. Neither man nor beast, more spirit that anything.  
  
"The spell I had found was one that would not kill him then, for he could not be destroyed, but one that could imprison him forever. To rip him from reality and trap him in... a sort of other dimension. It took all my strength, but I forced the spell at him. It worked, he was gone."  
  
Hannah had now given up on comforting Harry, she was sitting rigidly, staring at her husband in awe, fear, and compassion.  
  
"It took me months to recover from the spell, it was very difficult you see and I had nearly killed myself trying to use it. I tried to be happy for myself that he was gone at last, tried to enjoy wizarding life. I couldn't, I just kept remembering all that I had caused just by being alive, and all that had happened.  
  
"After a year I found I couldn't stand to be in the magic world a minute longer. Giving only my old headmaster a short note I left, intending never to return. There was no longer any need. It took me the better half of the year to escape my followers, friends, family and the Ministry were all trying to find me. I had placed many spells upon myself though before leaving, to keep myself safe. Then I found Lyanth.  
  
"Here I thought I could live a normal life, here I could be happy," he looked up at Hannah and smiled. "Here I met you." She smiled back, though she looked like she hadn't meant to. "Here I wished to stay in peace. Though it seems my old life won't let me," he spat out the last sentence. Then he continued on in a very low voice. "He has broken free of his prison after only seven years. Voldermort has returned."  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is a little different that the other stories I am working on, but I just got this idea and had to write it down. I don't know if it's too much or what... but just give me your opinions if you review. Also tell me if there's anything I could do to make it better, or change it... or- yeah.... all that stuff. Ummm... I guess all I have to say now is that I hope you like this, and I will probably continue... and I defiantly will if I get a lot of review. If I get a lot of stinky ones then I think I'll just add a few chapters.... so yeah thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Coming Home

The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
The news had shocked even Hannah to no end. After only knowing of the wizarding world for a few days, it still occupied her mind. She knew she wasn't even feeling half what other witches and wizards must be thinking at this time- if they knew yet. Harry had told her horror stories of the Dark Lord... she could only imagine what his return could bring.  
  
For his part, Harry was had quit going to work, and had taken up pacing the house. Sometimes he would stop long enough to gaze out the window or to turn his wand over in his hands as if memorizing it. The odd bird had stayed with them. Harry later explained to her that his name was Fawkes and that he was a phoenix, but he would say no more.  
  
Hannah was being torn apart on the inside. On one hand she loved her home, and being near her family. Then on the other, she had this thirst for knowledge, to know more about the wizarding world and to help them. She also knew that no matter what Harry said, he desperately wanted to return. He hadn't said too much about his part in the fight against the Dark Lord, other than he had been the one to administer the final curse.  
  
She had no idea what to do. She would follow her husband to the ends of the earth, she loved him that much, but from what he said, it would be dangerous, especially for her and Jane. She couldn't risk Jane, but she could loose Harry.  
  
The problem whirled around her head for days. During that time, neither Harry nor Hannah spoke much, they only exchanged soft looks and warm quick kisses, nothing more. But now, Hannah had finally decided what was to be done.  
  
  
  
Harry had much to think about. Voldermort, Hannah, Dumbledore, his old friends, his old life, his wretched horrid old life... no he shouldn't think that, it wasn't all bad, just the end of it. There was also Jane and magic, he couldn't leave his child in the dark about the magical world, after all she would most likely turn out to be magical herself, but he couldn't risk her in the fight.  
  
A fight he eventually decided he had to join. Whether Hannah and Jane came with him or not. No matter how much he hated being The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was nevertheless. He was the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord, though he had failed twice already, he was the one whom the wizarding world trusted.  
  
He turned Dumbledore's words over in his head. "He has returned," well of course, Harry already knew that. "You know what must be done," yes, he had to return, he really had no choice. "Bring them," that's what confused him. How did he know about his family. Then again Dumbledore always knew. But how could he ask Harry to risk them? "Don't be a fool," he supposed this was his old mentor's humor. Most likely if Harry didn't return in a week at the most the old man would storm his Irish house himself to get at his young friend.  
  
But it all came back to Hannah and Jane... what to do... what to do...  
  
"Harry?" The words blew away the cloud of thought through his head. Hannah was standing over him, her hands wringing in front of her.  
  
He blinked several times to regain himself. He didn't answer, but she sat down ready to go on anyhow.  
  
"I've been thinking, very hard about all this." She took a deep breath. "I think we should go with you. Back to your world." Then she snapped her mouth shut, as if afraid her words would be thrown back into her face.  
  
Harry blinked several times more to digest this. He couldn't let her do this, could he? Voldermort would find out about them anyways, wouldn't he? So why shouldn't they be protected in say... Hogwarts instead of left alone with the muggles.  
  
He thought for a couple minutes more, working out a new plan in his head before answering. "You're absolutely sure about this?"  
  
"We're behind you Harry," his wife said with the start of a smile playing upon her lips.  
  
He smiled for the first time in days and swept Hannah into a hug. "Oh god," he said. "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
Little Jane was probably wondering why her parents were laughing and crying all at once when she came to look for them.  
  
"Mummy?" She asked in a light tone, it was strange, but she was always quite polite. "Daddy? What a'e you doing?" She still had a little trouble pronouncing her 'r' sounds.  
  
Harry bent to pick his daughter up immediately. She resembled him only slightly. In that her eyes were a brilliant green and she had inherited his messy black hair. The latter however did not look bad on her at all. It had already grown to the small of her back and actually looked rather nice and unusual, rather than bushy or ratty. In the rest of her features she took after her mother completely.  
  
Both of her parents hugged her at once. "How would you like to move into a giant castle?" Harry asked his little daughter. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Castle?" Hannah said in a perplexed voice.  
  
"Cattle?" Jane said. (She also had trouble with the 's' sound.)  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Yes of course, my old school. Hogwarts, it's a castle. I'll explain later," he looked back to his daughter. "Well princess?"  
  
Jane nodded vigorously. "I'll be a prinez in a cattle!" This made both her parents laugh and temporarily forget about the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry sighed, then looked around their small house. "Well, then. I suppose we best be off." He smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
"Be off?" Hannah said curiously. "Harry dear, I know I said we'd go, but we obviously can't go right now!"  
  
When met with her husbands blank stare, she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Dear, it takes weeks, months to make a move like this. We've got to say goodbye to everyone, set our affairs in order, sell the house, find a new house, pack everything up... and, well a whole lot more stuff! We can't just 'be off'." She snorted finally.  
  
To her surprise Harry actually laughed at this. "'A move like this?' Trust me, you've never made a 'move like this.' We do things a lot differently than you muggles." He set Hannah on the floor gently, giving her a push towards the door. "Go play princess, I'll be up in a moment to say goodnight."  
  
He turned back to Hannah. "I know that normally these things do take a while, and I know that I am rushing things even my magical standards, but things are quite grave. If Voldermort," Hannah shivered, despite herself. "Has returned, I've got to get to work immediately. I've already lost several days, and will miss several more getting us situated once more."  
  
He sighed. "Listen darling, I really do want to stay and really do not want to return to that place... no matter how much I miss it sometimes. I wish we really could take months to gradually move, but we're going to be lucky to get a week. We really do need to leave now, tonight. You can tell your family you are going to be away for a few days, I'll pack some things, then I'll take us to one of my friends houses."  
  
Hannah was ready to protest, but Harry held up his hand.  
  
"In a day or two, you will be able to return with some moves- magic or course- and.. do whatever you need to do then. For now, we really do need to go immediately. The sooner our things can be straightened out in my world, the better."  
  
He looked up at her with sorrowful eyes, as if apologizing to her and begging her at the same time. After a few moments she gave in, after all, this was what she agreed to. Besides, Harry had given up his world for all these years for her. At least she could give up her boring old life and take a look into his life. Besides, she really was looking forward to seeing what the magical world really was.  
  
"Alright," she said, making Harry smile slightly. She couldn't help, but smile a little too. "I'll talk to my family and you take care of getting our things together. Though I daresay I'd better hurry, or you'll not get anything we'll really need!"  
  
Harry smiled again. "Excellent, but you take all the time you need. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
That was why, the next morning, the family found themselves all gathered in the living room. There were no trunks, or packages about them to show that they were really leaving, for Harry, amazingly, had shrunken everything. In fact, Hannah was carrying their entire bedroom, in her pocket! They hadn't packed everything of course, only a few essential things, and things Harry had just thrown in there. The living room itself, looked as if it hadn't been touched at all.  
  
Hannah stood with Jane in her arms, the poor thing was half asleep. Both her and Harry were surveying their home, the finality of it all sinking in. Harry even looked bleary eyed, but Hannah knew better than to say he was crying. At last he sighed and looked at her.  
  
She nodded that she was ready and braced herself. Harry had explained what he called 'apparation.' It sounded very confusing to her, but she trusted him to see them to wherever they were going safely. She closed her eyes and hugged Jane to her, expecting a flash of light, of pain, or of whirling darkness. There was nothing. She was simply standing in her Irish living room one moment, then the next when she opened her eyes she was standing on the doorstep of a very peculiar looking house.  
  
The sign on the side of the doorway read 'The Burrow.'  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, with his fist placed in front of the door. His hand was shaking and he looked as if he was trying to build up confidence. It must be hard, Hannah thought, returning after all these years. This was what he left, and now he doesn't know what to expect.  
  
So she said nothing while her and her baby waited for Harry to gain control. It took several minutes and when he hit the door he did it in a nervous rush. Though it was funny, his knock came out casual and almost lazy.  
  
A rustle could be heard behind the door, then the faint voice of a woman that grew louder as she reached the door. "I'm coming, don't worry! My, I wonder who'd be using the door to call? Quite unusual, hope it isn't any of those muggles again. Ahh, never mind- I'm coming!" She called the last bit out loudly.  
  
A second later the door opened a Hannah could just make out a plump looking woman holding a rather large dinner plate in one hand and a rag in another. A stricken look crossed her face when the woman found whom she was looking at.  
  
Harry himself was standing quite still, as if waiting for approval. He didn't move a muscle.  
  
The plate shattered as it hit the ground, Hannah leapt back, but the woman and Harry embraced one another warmly. The dear woman was crying almost hysterically now, and Hannah waited for several minutes, until Harry had calmed her down again.  
  
"Oh Harry!" The woman sobbed. "Is it really you? Oh my, I can't believe it! You don't know how much we missed you!" She took a few more quivering breaths then dabbed her eye with her drying rag. Finally her eyes settled on Hannah and Jane. They narrowed for a moment, then opened in surprise once more. "And who are these lovely ladies?"  
  
Harry placed his hand behind Hannah's back and moved her forward. He was smiling slightly. "This is my wife Hannah and our daughter Jane. This is Molly Weasley."  
  
Weasley, the name clicked into Hannah's head. Of course she knew who she was. Harry had told her all about that family.  
  
Molly Weasley at this moment looked ready to have a heart attack. Her eyes flickered between Hannah and Harry, until she looked ready to burst out crying again. Then her mouth opened in a wide smile and tears flowed down her checks, though much slower this time.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said with a cry. "Oh Hannah darling! You don't know how happy I am!" She flung herself on Hannah.  
  
For her part, Hannah felt the hug quite nice, though when they broke apart, she found Jane had been transferred from her arms to Molly's.  
  
"Oh-" Hannah began, ready to take her daughter back, but Harry silenced her.  
  
Molly was rocking Jane back and forth and backing up into the house. "And hullo darling. Why don't you come with Mummy Molly and see what we can find for you?" Jane laughed happily at the funny woman, and reached her hands out to tickle her face. Molly feigned surprise. "You know, I think we just might have some pastry left from breakfast!" She turned back to the parents with a wide smile. "Do come in, please, I'll just go get the tea."  
  
Hannah watched as the delightful woman and her daughter left the room chuckling happily to one another. She stepped inside the house after Harry, and what a house it was.  
  
Everything had a general shabby look to it, but it was all so wonderful. Evidence of the wizarding world was everywhere, and Hannah didn't know where to look first. Harry seemed quite acquainted with it all, but stared with her nonetheless. After several moments though he gave up and led her into what had to be the kitchen.  
  
There Molly sat whirling around the kitchen, using her wand to make things fly from their usual shelves and drawers. Hannah gasped. Jane however seemed to think it was all quite marvelous. She sat in an old high chair, clapping her hands together playfully and laughing at 'Mummy Molly's' antics. It seemed the two had taken to one another immediately.  
  
Harry smiled and took a seat, Hannah sat next to him carefully. Molly turned around with a tray full of tea and goodies and moved towards the table. A plate and cup were set before the three adults and a little plate toped with a nice flaky looking pasty was set before Jane, complete with little silverware and a sippy cup.  
  
After the tea was porn, Molly faced Harry happily. "Now dear, I won't ask why you've left, nor nothing of that sort." Her eyes softened. "I understand though I won't pretend like I wasn't worried sick," she sighed. "And I am more than happy to see you. I had hoped you would return."  
  
Harry patted the old woman's hands. "Of course I would have come to see you Molly. I missed you very much. I missed everybody," he added sadly. "I hope you don't know what's brought me back?"  
  
Molly's eyes narrowed and she looked as if she was running something through her mind. "No..." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Good," was the answer. "It's Dumbledore's business I'm afraid," he looked at Hannah and smiled weakly before turning back to the woman. "I'm also afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to keep my return a complete secret. Along with the fact that I have a family now. No-body-is-to-know. Do you understand?"  
  
She didn't miss a beat. "Of course, I do, though please do tell me how all this happened." She smiled again at Hannah.  
  
That began a very long discussion between the three parties. For their part Hannah and Harry told Molly about how they met, Jane, Ireland and basically everything they had been doing since they had met. Molly told them, or really Harry, what had changed and what everyone was doing. Hannah only really paid attention to two parts of the conversation.  
  
Once was greeted by a loud yell of surprise. "Ron and Hermoine?" Harry said carefully, after he got himself under control. Molly was laughing. "My best friends Ron and Hermoine? Married? You're kidding right?"  
  
"I know!" Was the answer. "It came as a big surprise to us as well. Got together right after..." she didn't say anything more, but Hannah knew she was going to say 'after you left' good thing she didn't too.  
  
Harry was marveling. "I mean I always knew they sort of liked each other, but I never thought they'd actually do anything," he laughed. "I can still remember the Yull Ball when we hadn't gotten dates yet. 'hey Hermoine,' Ron had said. 'You're a girl, aren't you? You can be one of our dates!'" He laughed. "Man, he was so thick headed sometimes."  
  
"Yes, well they are exactly as they were before, still arguing constantly as well. Though they love each other. Working for the ministry too."  
  
Hannah had zoned off after that, but was shaken after Harry nearly spit out a mouthful of tea. "She retired? McGonagal, finally retired? Wow, she must have been teaching there for years, taught me and my father."  
  
"Me as well," Molly put in chuckling. "I thought she was going to outlast Dumbledore himself!"  
  
Then they went on talking, while Hannah slid to the floor where Jane was playing happily with some magical toys. She wasn't there long when Harry's chair scraped across the floor and his tone grew serious once more.  
  
"I've got to ask a favor of you Molly," he said picking Jane up and restoring Hannah to her seat. "I am going to be needing my things from Gringotts, as well as new robes, and robes for Hannah and Jane. I'm sure Hannah would love to go through a couple of books as well. You wouldn't mind taking them to Diagon Alley would you? I'd go but..."  
  
"Of course dear," Molly said, though Hannah herself didn't understand at all. "I'd be more than delighted too. Oh, we'll have so much fun!" She looked at Hannah. "Besides it would give me a chance to get to know your wonderful family!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Excellent. You're also to buy a few nice things for yourself Molly. I'll not have you doing this for nothing!" They argued for a moment, until Molly finally gave in.  
  
"Harry," Hannah said softly. "Do we have the money to go shopping right now? We didn't bring much when we left, hardly anything really."  
  
Her husband smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I've got a bit of wizarding money hidding beneath London. In a wizarding bank, we're fine, nothing to worry about."  
  
"I wouldn't call it 'fine.'" Molly said with a snort and a smile. "You're better off than that Harry," she turned to Hannah. "The man has got to be one of the weathiest wizards in the country! 'Fine' indeed!"  
  
Hannah didn't know quite what to think. She was quite anxious to see what shopping in this new world would be like... after a quick look of Jane's smiling face, Hannah nodded. "When can we go?"  
  
  
  
Harry had been on the fire with Dumbledore all day. Arranging appointments, setting his affairs to order, and all that nonsense. Albus Dumbledore had been the only soul who knew where Harry had been all those years. Right before he had left Harry had confided in his mentor, and begged him to let him leave. He had never told anyone, and none of his friends knew that their old Headmaster had known all this time.  
  
After the greetings, and the talks, and the arguments, now came the hard part.  
  
"Albus," he cringed. "I'm afraid that I can't talk to Sirius. I can't face him over the fire, I'm afraid he'd wring my neck. Do you think you might tell him for me?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Want me to get killed instead Harry? No, I'll tell him later tonight, though I expect he'll be over there the instant I do. He has been quite worried about you... We all have."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet ashamed. "Everyone must hate me now... I just, I couldn't stay here a moment longer. Now that I'm back though, I'm so glad. I'm so glad to just be here again." He blinked. "I really shouldn't have come here, but I wanted to be at the Burrow again, and..."  
  
His old Headmaster nodded understandingly.  
  
"I want to tell Sirius tonight, then I'll tell Ron and Hermoine tomorrow. Anyone else can be told a little later on."  
  
"I also suggest you schedule a press conference later this week, or you'll have fans jumping on your back and carrying you back to the Ministry!"  
  
Harry laughed, though he really wished he didn't have to deal with it all. "Agreed. So I'll do that, and you'll call Sirius once we're finished."  
  
"Certainly," his mentor smiled. "And by the way Harry, it's great to see you again."  
  
"You too sir." Then the had of Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the fire.  
  
Harry looked around the room. Molly and the others should be back any minute now. He had taken the liberty of making dinner while talking to Dumbledore, and the meal was spread out across the table. Six seats in all. Molly, Hannah, Jane, and him made four. Arthur Weasley, whom he was expecting sometime later, would make five, and Sirius six.  
  
Fortunately he didn't have to wait long for the shopping trip to end. Not a second later than Harry ending his conversation with Dumbledore, the others fell through the fireplace, loaded with parcels.  
  
At first he had been nervous about the floo, but he had been convinced, and he had to admit, Hannah had handled it well.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hannah said glowing. "It was so wonderful- I can't explain it.. just so wonderful!" He laughed at his wife's excitement. He supposed that was the way he felt when he had first seen Diagon Alley.  
  
Jane looked unfazed. As if it had been any normal day of shopping, though she did seem quite excited to show Harry her new maroon robes. "Maroon!" Harry snorted, remembering Ron, he would like those on his Jane.  
  
Molly came next, praising Harry for dinner, and placing her parcels on the floor. "Thank you so much Harry, my it's wonderful to come home to dinner! Arthur shall be home in a bit, so why don't we sit down?"  
  
They all gathered around the table, which was much larger than Harry remembered, without all seven Weasley children crowded around it. As dinner went on Harry listened as Hannah and Molly told him all about their trip. Molly had received his trunks and books, and other things he had left in his vault and had bought his new robes. Hannah was marveling over all the gold in his vault and how amazing everything had been.  
  
It was right around then that Arthur Weasley arrived home. When he found Harry and his family seated around his table, he had shouted and nearly fainted. It took quite a while to get things calmed down after that. During which Hannah announced she'd just take Jane up to bed, as they were staying the night.  
  
The three remaining adults took their seats and continued with dinner.  
  
"Who's the last plate for Harry?" Molly asked curiously.  
  
Harry nearly chocked. "I've had Dumbledore tell Sirius I'm alive and... here actually. Which means, he's going to come here after my blood." He laughed. "I figured food would be a nice diversion."  
  
The others laughed as well, until a great slam of the back door broke the calm of the house.  
  
  
  
Hannah heard the loud smack and the sound of someone making their way towards the dining room furiously and noisily, as she walked down the stairs. She jumped immediately, and backed up against the wall, listening as carefully as she could.  
  
"HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She heard a deep voice cry out suddenly, she gasped and scurried down the stairs and flung open the door.  
  
Molly and Arthur, whom she had met earlier, were still seated, though they looked ready to spring up at a moments notice. Harry was backed up against the wall, a tall, black haired man was pinning him there by his shoulders.  
  
The stranger looked murderous, though Harry looked relieved and anxious all at once. Hannah didn't know what to do, she was almost going to go to her husbands side, when Molly ushered her towards the table. She obliged reluctantly.  
  
Harry coughed. "Sirius- you...you're, ch- ch- choking me!"  
  
The man merely pulled Harry's face close to his own. "If you ever do anything like that again I really will kill you." Then he burst into an ecstatic smile and embraced Hannah's husband.  
  
Molly she noticed was crying, and Arthur looked excited. Harry and the stranger though were hugging like family. Hannah still didn't know what to think. Then the two broke away, though 'Sirius' still gripped Harry's arms tightly. They were both smiling at one another.  
  
"Dinner Sirius?" Harry asked, trying to lead him to the table. "It's really rather good..."  
  
Sirius released Harry immediately, and perked up. Instead of the dangerous, criminal man he had looked upon entrance, he now looked years younger. A middle aged child with a wide smile and a messy black hair, almost like Harry's. "Food?" He said as if Christmas had come early.  
  
In a second he had seated himself next to Hannah and began ransacking the table, taking a little bit of everything. Molly laughed, and Harry took his seat. Hannah leaned a little bit away from the man.  
  
Only after several mouthfuls of potatoes did Sirius look up at Hannah. "Hullo," he said swallowing. "Don't think we've met. I'm Harry's godfather Sirius Black," Hannah's mouth fell open.  
  
"Black," she turned to Harry. "So that's where you got the name!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yup, though it's definitely Potter now."  
  
The hungry man leaned over to Hannah again. "Sorry, but I dunno who you are yet."  
  
Hannah didn't know quite what to say, so she was relieved when Harry took over.  
  
"Sirius, I'd like for you to meet my wife Hannah."  
  
The man stopped and literally spat out his pumpkin juice, nearly spraying Molly. He stared at Hannah in wonder, then answered in a dazed voice. "How nice to meet you." Hannah looked sidelong at Harry, who remained calm then back at the stunned Sirius.  
  
It took a moment for him to recover, and when he did he gave Hannah a life threatening hug that knocked the air from her. "Welcome to the family!" He screamed in her ear, finally letting her go. He had a huge grin on his face and was now pumping her entire arm in an over enthusiastic handshake.  
  
When she finally got her arm back it was aching. Sirius smiled again then returned to the food. Eating seemed to be the most important matter at the moment.  
  
Hannah turned to Harry in wonder. His godfather was sure a strange man, but she couldn't help, but like him. He just seemed so... fatherly.  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and smiled at the table. "It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I was going to make it two, but I think just one extra long chapter is nicer. Um, yeah please review and tell me how you think the story is going. I'll definitely continue if I get good reviews, and I'll probably continue anyways, so just tell me what you think. THANKS!!!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed too!  
  
~steph  
  
~INYANG  
  
~Keara Jordan  
  
~Emily 


	3. Sirius & Jane

The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Hannah awoke to find herself in a bright orange room. At first she thought the house had somehow caught fire, but remembered where she was now. It had been quite strange to see the room for the first time, and she still wasn't used to it, but when she had come to be last night, she hadn't the energy to care.  
  
They had stayed up talking all night. Mostly about things Hannah didn't understand. Sirius she had soon found, was a wonderful man. He had amused her to no end with frightful and hilarious stories about his past adventures. Also he was a major kidder. He had threatened Harry numerous times that he was going to steal his wife just because Harry wasn't as pretty as him. Hannah loved him.  
  
Arthur had had to be dragged off to bed by his infuriated wife, which Hannah had been thankful for. She had liked Arthur, but he wouldn't stop asking her about the muggle world. She must have explained to him everything in her house from the microwave to the telephone. It had been exhausting and she had been quite glad to reach her bed.  
  
Harry was still asleep next to her, so she decided not to wake him. He had stayed up even later than her, talking to Sirius no doubt. She dressed quickly and quietly and left to go find her own way back to the kitchen.  
  
She thought about checking up on Jane, but her daughter was not in the small room she had been taken to last night. Hannah decided to shrug it off. Molly had probably taken her downstairs.  
  
Slightly worried, nonetheless, Hannah began to wring her hands slightly as she headed down the stairs. She even jumped as the last one squeaked. Feeling like a scared teenager sneaking out of her room for a midnight snack she slunk into the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw Jane sitting on the floor laughing. Old breakfast dishes sat on the table and Jane was surrounded in magical toys. So someone had been taking care of her, but that someone wasn't here now.  
  
Hannah looked about the room, but saw nothing. Then just when she was about to reach down for her baby a large black blur stuck it's head from beneath the table and barked. Hannah grabbed Jane and backed away from the monstrous dog. Jane was laughing madly.  
  
The thing padded from beneath the table with a wide grin on it's face, but dogs couldn't grin, could they? He didn't seem dangerous... then again Hannah didn't remember anyone saying anything about a dog.  
  
The dog sat down and cocked it's head at Hannah, who blinked. Then in an instant the dog was gone and Sirius sat in it's place chuckling. "Oh your face... that was great. Wonderful! Classic!"  
  
Feeling confused and frightened Hannah clutched at her daughter. "What are you?" Was all she could think to say, in a very dazed voice.  
  
"A Sirius, a very rare and unusual breed whom are blessed with particularly bad names." When he saw that Hannah looked frightened Sirius dropped the joke. "No really, I'm an Animungus (A/N: Sorry if that's spelled wrong. I'm a horrible speller). You do know what that is don't you?"  
  
She shook her head. "Well it's something that some wizards and witches can do, though it's usual rare." Then he winked. "Though when you become an animungus (A/N: Spelling once again...) you are really supposed to tell the Ministry- something I happened to do... so don't tell anyone about this. Well, okay Harry knows, and Dumbledore, and the Weasleys- or most of them- and the Marauders- what's left of them- and... oh I can't really think of the others right now." He ended with a wide grin.  
  
Hannah blinked. "You can change into an animal? Any animal?"  
  
"Nah, you only change into one thing. I'm always a dog thank-you-very- much." He smiled again. "Sorry if I scared you, but Jane seemed to think I was quite amusing."  
  
She began to answer as she usual would when her daughter was complimented, but paused. Jane and Sirius hadn't been introduced, so how did he... "Do you know who she is?" She asked almost frightfully. What if Harry didn't want him to know?  
  
A look of understanding and irritation crossed the man's face. "Oh yes I found out quite easily that she is the daughter of my beloved godson. Something my beloved godson just happened to leave out." He fluttered his eyelashes, looking very ridiculous indeed. "I'm sure you were going to tell me though."  
  
"You're not angry though are you?" She asked timidly. Jane giggled at Sirius' face.  
  
Looking at her daughter Sirius laughed. "Not at all. Takes a lot to get me angry!" A look of darkness crossed his face, but the man shook it away. "Wonderful girl. Looks remarkably like you. He's got Lily's eyes though. Harry's eyes," he shook his head again. "And the standard Potter hair, poor girl."  
  
This time Hannah laughed and set Jane back on the floor. Deciding that Sirius could take care of her for another few minutes, she went to get herself something to eat. By the time she turned around the big black dog was dancing around the floor again, shaking his head at Jane. He looked up and gave Hannah that grin again. Yes, Hannah thought, that is definitely Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke, feeling for the first time in years, completely whole. He'd been pushing away magic for so many years, he had almost forgotten what it was like. Right now he didn't care about anything else, he was home, and it felt wonderful.  
  
Ron's old pictures of the Chudley Cannon's waved at him as he got dressed and left the room. Feeling quite content Harry hummed to himself as he ran down the stairs, half expecting to see all the Weasley children at the bottom, waiting for him to join them for breakfast. He almost wished they would be.  
  
Instead he found Hannah sitting at the table laughing madly, and Jane rolling about on the floor in hysterics. The reason was a large black dog that was prancing around making very comical faces. Harry stopped dead. He was going to tell Sirius about Jane himself, once things calmed down.  
  
The room's occupants noticed his pressence. Jane demanded that she be held, Hannah kissed him quickly on the cheek and the dog that was his godfather bound between them all and jumped. Harry ended up flat on the floor, his glasses knocked off, with all of his godfather's very heavy puppy fat weighted against his chest. He barked loudly in his face, to tell him that he knew perfectly well what he'd just done.  
  
After another warning the dog jumped off and began his dance again. Hannah moved to Harry's side and handed him his glasses, she was grinning wildly.  
  
"You deserve it Harry," she said wisely. "Not telling Sirius, really."  
  
Sirius barked in approval and pranced about Hannah happily. Jane clapped her hands and giggled. Hannah laughed and made a show out of patting him on the head. Then the dog was gone and Hannah was patting a very ruffled, but happy looking Sirius.  
  
Adopting an air, Sirius rose from his seat on the floor and very clearly snubbed Harry. Harry couldn't help but laughing though. Sirius was one of those people who could not act to save their lives. Lie yes, act no. Huffing Sirius continued on with his over-the-top performance of slighting Harry, until he too began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Sirius," Harry said, picking up Jane. "I guess the thought just- slipped my mind."  
  
Sirius made his lip quaver, he sniffed as if tears were coming on. "I'm hurt Harry." Then he closed his eyes and forced his chin up. After a second he ventured to open one eye and glare at Harry. Seeing his godson was laughing he turned in his chair and continued on with the act.  
  
It all seemed to strike Jane as very funny. She couldn't stop laughing, even her little fists were pounding the table. Sirius stopped and grinned. "Well, at least someone thinks I'm funny."  
  
Hannah cocked her head. "But you're Sirius."  
  
As if that proved a point, Sirius raised his head and smiled at Harry. "I love that woman," was all he said.  
  
Laughing again Harry explained to a confused Hannah. Sirius' name sake joke had always been sort of a private joke. The Marauder always took every chance to use his 'Sirius, serious' joke, and all who knew him, always made a point to never laugh. Harry thought his father had started it back in Hogwarts, but no one knew anymore. It was just something that had stuck around.  
  
Hannah smiled after having the story explained. "Whoops," she said smiling. "Guess I'm as batty as him then. I thought it was funny." She shrugged and Sirius smiled at Harry again.  
  
Then the matters got sober once more. No one was laughing except Jane, who was giggling at a magical book with moving pictures.  
  
"Sorry Sirius," Harry said meaning it. "I would have told you forever ago, but..."  
  
Looking truly sad since the first time Harry had seen him again Sirius nodded. "I understand."  
  
They had had a long talk last night, and everything seemed to be straightened out between them. Yet everything wasn't right yet and Harry didn't think it would be for a long time. After all Harry had left only right after Sirius gained his freedom. They had never had the chance to spend any real time together. Harry felt terrible for that.  
  
"Who're you telling today?" Sirius asked, regaining some of his usual demeanor. "Ron and Hermoine will have kittens once they see you, you know their engaged?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yup, it's so strange though," he sighed then looked at Hannah carefully. "We're going to have to get to work with the plan I told you about last night." Sirius nodded. "You're still up for it?"  
  
Another nod. "Wouldn't miss it, though now that you factor in the kid... I dunno Harry."  
  
"Molly agreed to it as well. Talked to her last night," Harry said knowing Hannah was very much in the dark. He turned to look at her. "You see, while I'm dealing with this business you have to be protected. I won't have you targeted."  
  
Sirius butted in. "You see, Harry says you've been a teacher before, so you can do it again right?" Hannah nodded slowly.  
  
"Only magical teaching is a little different," Harry said. The shock was clear on his wife's face. "I've spoken to Dumbledore, and we're to see him today. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, so that's where you'll stay. You can decide what you'd like to teach though."  
  
"Of course you won't be teaching on your own," Sirius took his turn. "The teaching job is really just a front so no one gets suspicious about you being at Hogwarts. More than likely you won't have much to do, but Harry says you love to read and Hogwarts has a wonderful library."  
  
Harry smiled. "All magical, but I think you'll like that." He shook his head. "You see you mustn't let it be known that you're a muggle. No offence darling. So we'll have to get you a fake wand, and teach you some back round spells and nonsense to keep the front up."  
  
"And Jane?" Hannah said speaking for the first time.  
  
Sirius licked his lips. "She's coming too, with Molly, you and I. You need magical protection, so I was the logical one for the job, and Molly agreed to watch Jane. It's all perfect!"  
  
"Yes well, Sirius will be working for Dumbledore a bit too, but protecting you will be his first job."  
  
"Indeed!"  
  
It looked as if Hannah was trying to process all this. "And you Harry? Where will you be?"  
  
Felling guilty Harry answered. "Well, no one must know you're my wife. So things will be difficult. I'll be back and forth between my old house, Hogwarts and- other business."  
  
Hannah looked hurt. "I thought you- you were going to stay?"  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry forced himself to answer. "I can't. If anyone were to find out any kind of a connection between us, then you could be taken as prisoners of war. That-will-not-happen."  
  
Sirius leaned over and whispered something to Hannah that Harry just barely caught. "And trust me even if it ever did Harry would bring down entire armies to find you."  
  
At last, a sad look of understanding crossed Hannah's face. "I'll do it."  
  
  
  
Erm, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to everyone who reads. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Though I'm going to continue no matter what, so I really don't care what you say. And Thanks sooooo much to those who reviewed!!!  
  
~Lady FoxFire  
  
~hi  
  
~Abby  
  
~Sophie W.  
  
~Bon 


	4. Saying Goodbye

The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was amazing, Hannah decided. Absolutely amazing. There was no other word for it. They had arrived only minutes ago, riding in the horseless carriages up to the front gates. They now stood in the Great Hall and she couldn't stop staring. It was amazing.  
  
She looked over at Harry to see what he was thinking. He was unusually quiet, probably thinking about all the years he spent here, it was probably hard for him to return. She reached over for his hand, thinking he'd refuse, but he didn't. He clung to her, Hannah could tell he was a bit scared.  
  
They walked on in silence with Sirius leading them. Harry had insisted that they go alone, but he had refused saying that they needed 'protection against Snape' whatever that meant.  
  
Hannah couldn't take her eyes off the place. They kept roaming from the moving pictures, to the knights in armor, to the lavish decorations. It was al amazing. She even got a great surprise when the staircase they were walking up began to move. Sirius and Harry assured her it was perfectly normal and they went on their way.  
  
Her second surprise came in the form of a tall, dark looking man with extremely greasy hair. As he walked past the strange group, trying to trip Sirius, he did a double take on Harry.  
  
"Potter," was all he said.  
  
Sirius stepped between the two. "Yup Snape, it is Potter isn't it? We're all so happy he's back, though we've really got to go see the headmaster now so if you'd like to get your slimy self out of our way..."  
  
With one last loathing look at the group he obliged, sneering at Hannah as he left.  
  
Harry smiled for the first time since their arrival. "That was Severus Snape, the potions master I told you about. You'll have to watch out for him, though surprisingly he can be trusted."  
  
Hannah nodded, understanding a little bit. She felt extremely ignorant though, which was an unusual feeling for her. She had been a book worm through school with top grades, and always had to know everything. Now though, she felt as if she was always left in the dark. Not that Harry and Sirius didn't explain everything to her, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived in front of a large stone gargoyle. She looked about for a door of some sort, but neither of her associates seemed to be doing the same. They were both staring fixated at the statue.  
  
"Did he give you the password by any chance?" Sirius asked at last.  
  
"Actually I was hoping you had it," Harry said. "Lemon drop!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Chocolate frogs."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Erm... pumpkin pasties?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Oh- sugar quills!"  
  
The statue flung open to reveal a stairway. Sirius gave Harry a smug look and sauntered up. Harry chuckled and turned to Hannah. "You have to be careful around her, there are a lot of secret passages and rooms that require passwords." Then he too went up the stairs pulling Hannah along gently.  
  
A circular office, lavishly decorated came next. Behind the desk in the center of the room sat a man. A very old looking man with a long silver white beard, on his shoulder sat the phoenix.  
  
"Ah Harry, it is good to see you," the man said in a wise voice. He didn't move, but gestured for them to take a seat in front of him. "Mr. Black, if you would be as kind as to alert the staff of an emergency meeting?" Sirius turned to go. "But you'd better have someone tell Severus other than yourself, I don't want any mischief happening where I can't keep my eyes on you!" He chuckled softly as Sirius left.  
  
"You must be Hannah Potter then," the man said. It was unusual being called Potter, since she had been going as Black all these years, but she liked it. She wanted to be called Potter, it just felt right. "I am Albus Dumbledore and Headmaster of this school. I must say I deeply apologies for having to pull you out of your wondrous home and old life, but we really do need Harry with us for this one."  
  
The bird Fawkes flew to Harry and nuzzled his cheek. Harry smiled slightly. "It's good to be back here, Hogwarts was always my home." He sighed. "There are so many memories."  
  
Something had been bothering her since they entered the room, and just then Hannah realized what it was. She recognized this man. "Wait," she said staring intently at him. "I know you- you were at our wedding!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I was wondering if you'd remember me or not. Though I must ask you not to repeat that."  
  
"When I left," Harry began. "Albus was the only one I told, I needed someone to keep my secret, but I swore him to never tell."  
  
"If anyone were to find out I knew, I'd have a very angry mob after my blood. Thinking I was hiding away the Harry Potter and not letting anyone else see him!"  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"Now Mrs. Potter- though I daresay I should call you Professor Martney- you've heard the plan?"  
  
"Yes," she answered the headmaster. "I've agreed to it."  
  
He smiled. "Well the new term starts in a week or two which should give you plenty of time to decide what exactly you'd like to do. The other teachers shall be told the truth- but not about you being Harry's wife of course- so you won't have to worry about that. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "We told her all about the plan on our way over here," he said. "I think all we have to do is initiate it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "On top as usual Harry. I assume you haven't had any dreams?"  
  
"No, Voldermort is lying low, probably trying to regain his powers. It would be best if we strike when he is weak," Harry said gravely and Hannah knew she was now out of the conversation.  
  
She didn't know much about Voldermort, and no one seemed to like to talk about it. Hannah laid back in her chair and waited as the two debated about tactics and information. Luckily she really didn't have to wait long before Sirius returned.  
  
Two teachers were behind him. One was an old looking woman with a very stern outlook and the other was a tall woman with very bushy hair. Sirius smiled and stepped away.  
  
It took a moment for the teachers to realize who stood before them, but when they did chaos broke through. The younger woman flung herself at Harry and began sobbing into his shoulder. The older one simply stood shocked, her face loosing all it's color.  
  
Then other teachers began arriving, all as excited to see Harry. It was a long while before peace was controlled, though Sirius kept Hannah caught up.  
  
"That's Hermoine," he said about the bushy haired woman. "She was Harry's best friend aside from Ron. Now her and Ron are married. Kept her old name though. Hermoine teaches Transfiguration. That's Minerva McGonagal, she retired as Transfiguration teacher last year, but insist on staying here to keep an eye over things."  
  
He pointed to some other teachers. "Snape you know, he's not happy to see Harry at all, hate each other they do. That's Lavender something, I don't really know. She teachers Diviniation. Crazy woman, she used to be in the same year as Harry, loved him to pieces because Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, once in fourth year.  
  
"That's Nevile Longbottom, he used to be one of Harry's friends too. He teaches Herbology now, though be careful. He's nice, but he's a clumsy fool. The ghost is Binns. He teachers History of Magic, always has. Really boring bloke, you would have hated his class no doubt. Everyone does.  
  
"Oh that's Remus Lupin, he was Harry's dad and mine best friend in school. Like Harry's uncle, Harry lived with him for a couple of years, after he left the Dursleys. A werewolf, but don't let that get to you, he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He taught in Harry's... third year, but left because of his reputation of being a werewolf. He came back though um... I'd say about four years ago. He's always been a favorite teacher. Teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Hannah gasped. She had heard about Remus. "A werewolf? Is there such a thing."  
  
Sirius stared at her strangely. "Of course there is."  
  
Hannah nodded and tried to remember everyone as they crowded around her. She herself was introduced to many, and Remus soon joined the two near the corner where they could talk. Sirius leaned over and whispered in his ear, an Hannah was pretty sure he told Remus who she really was.  
  
"Harry always did have good taste," he said with a smile. Hannah blushed.  
  
Finally after things had calmed down Dumbledore stood. "Now as happy as we are to have Harry returned to us, but we must be down to business. May I introduce Hannah Martney."  
  
The teachers all smiled and nodded in her direction. "Now Mrs. Martney has a bit of a problem, for now that Voldermort has returned," some people shuddered at his name. "He is going to be after her. She also has another problem, and that is that she is a muggle."  
  
Hannah received strange looks this time and a small mummer filed the room.  
  
"Our Harry Potter has brought her to us with her unusual problem with a proposal." Smiles for Harry. "Mrs. Martney will be staying at Hogwarts for the year, under the guise of an assistant teacher. No one is to know she is not a witch, nor that Voldermort is after her. She is an exceptional learner, and I believe she will pick up on this life wonderfully.  
  
"There is more news that you may take well or badly. For Sirius Black is returning." Groans and smiles, and a bow from Sirius followed. "After being kicked out as a teacher," Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably, Sirius just smiled wider. "He is returning to keep Mrs. Martney well protected. As she has no magic, he will do any magic for her. Molly Weasley, who could not join us at the moment, will also be staying with us this year. For Mrs. Martney has a darling daughter, who will need to be protected and cared for as well, Mrs. Weasley has graciously volunteered."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the crowd. "I'm sorry now, but I must ask all of you to return to your posts, Harry I'm sure, will be able to speak with you all at some other time, but now there are other matters to be discussed. If you have any questions about Mrs. Martney, then please ask me at another time. I will also be calling a meeting of the Order in due time. Also Remus and Hermoine, please remain behind."  
  
He smiled again as the teachers left the room with last looks at her husband.  
  
It took some time, but at last Harry, Sirius, Hermoine and Hannah were at last left alone with Dumbledore.  
  
"Now assuming that Mr. Black told his old friend the news it seems as if Professor Granger is the only one left in the dark."  
  
Hermoine was sitting quite close to Harry shooting ecstatic smiles at him. If Hannah was the jealous type she probably would have been getting angry, but she wasn't. Besides Hannah knew Harry loved her, and Hermoine was married. Besides Hermoine hadn't seen her best friend in years, she must be quite excited.  
  
"Harry perhaps you'd like to share the news?"  
  
Her husband detached himself from Hermoine and beckoned Hannah nearer. "Yes Hermoine, Remus, I'd like you to meet my wife Hannah- Potter," he said looking at her strangely. Perhaps he was getting used to the new name too.  
  
Hannah smiled then jumped slightly as Hermoine squealed and embraced both her and Harry immediately. "Oh Harry that's wonderful! You've brought back all sorts of surprises!"  
  
Then she backed away and glared menacingly at Harry. "But you said Hannah had a daughter Harry..."  
  
Harry shifted slightly. "Yes, we do... two years old by the name of Jane."  
  
Remus smiled widely and joined the group. "I can't wait to meet her."  
  
Hermoine squealed with delight then flung her arms around Hannah. "Oh this is a day of surprises! We have to get Ron in here immediately, he'll be furious that you didn't contact him right away. And staying with his parents at that!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly, with a twinkle in his eye. It was that twinkle that made Hannah find him so warm. It reminded her of the protecting blanket of stars. "Only those in this room, and the Weasley's of course are to know of the true relationship between Harry and Hannah. I trust it goes without saying to keep this information to yourself."  
  
Hermoine nodded gravely, her eyes still on Hannah and Harry, a smile playing on her lips. Hannah knew that Harry had chosen wisely for his friends. She loved them all already.  
  
"I wasn't kidding," Dumbledore went on, his tone darkening. "When I said that we must speak of Voldermort."  
  
Hannah didn't remember any such taunt, but nodded anyhow, maybe she had missed something.  
  
"Harry indeed must take up his role again, and the Order must be reinstated. Professor Granger, I know that you are no doubt anxious to speak with your friend again, but I am counting on you to help me with the Order. Soon you may call Mr. Weasley to you and I will give the three of you a chance to catch up. Professor Lupin you are to alert the members, just send out a notice if you will then meet us back here. Mr. Black I would ask you to take Mrs. Potter here to your home and then her own and gather what will need to be brought. Harry, I'll give you and your wife an hour and then I expect you back here ready to work."  
  
The room nodded, every face serious, but Hannah's. She felt tears welling up in her eyes knowing that soon she would be left in this strange world and Harry would be gone. The look in his eye told her he thought the same thing. They slipped away for their hour alone.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room," he said as they approached a portrait of a rather fat lady in a red dress. Up until then they had contented themselves with merely walking about with their hands brushing slightly, Harry pointing out interesting things, always with a story to follow. This time though his voice was chocked as if remembering something awful and wonderful at the same time.  
  
"Harry Potter!" The fat lady said dazedly. Hannah had not quite gotten used to art talking to her, but she supposed it was fairly normal. "I thought it would be a long time indeed before you returned." She winked at them both. "Come to see your old dorm again? Or perhaps your running from an insulted potions master?"  
  
Her husband laughed. "Yes indeed fat lady. I remember that day, called him a hoary toad. Or maybe that was Ron.."  
  
"Yes it was, because I saw the whole thing, right over there," she pointed with her flat hand. "It was Ron who insulted him, then the old Slytherin just had to go insult you Harry dear and you turned him into a hoary toad didn't you!"  
  
Hannah giggled at the thought of Snape as a toad. She hadn't thought you could do something like that, but she supposed if Harry could then it was standard.  
  
"I doubt the password is still 'pigsnout,'" Harry said. "But will you let an old Gryffindor in anyways?"  
  
"Of course," then the painting swung on it's hinges and opened the way for Harry and Hannah to stoop through.  
  
It was magnificent. Hannah couldn't imagine being able to spend you days here, in such a wonderful place. She supposed if she had gone to boarding school she would have wished for as lovely a common room as Harry had had. It was too beautiful in her mind to explain.  
  
"Like it?" He asked anxiously awaiting her approval.  
  
She smiled happily and nodded, "it's beautiful!"  
  
"Come here then," then he lead her to the corner and up a winding staircase. They passed doors with labels like 'first years' and 'seventh years' then finally they stopped at the simple door labeled 'third years.'  
  
Harry opened the door almost cautiously and peered in. Hannah gasped again. It was all so wonderful. The four poster beds, all decked in gold and scarlet hangings. The plush carpet beneath her feet. She would have given anything, Hannah decided, to be able to have gone to a school like Hogwarts. The common room and dorm alone had been enough to prove that much. Then the school was wonderful, the teachers quite nice, and the students were probably just as wonderful. Then there was the fact that you got to learn magic! Anyone little girl dreaming of her fairy tales would pay any price for that!  
  
"This was my bed," Harry said leading her to the farthest one. A little window overlooking the lake was just to their left.  
  
They sat down and Hannah tore her eyes away from the sights to look at her husband. He looked sadder than she had ever seen him, though she knew, that his heart was whole again to be in this place. Though he had spoken of magic with a terrified tone just those few days ago, she had listened to his stories and seen the look in his eyes. Hogwarts was his home, magic was his life. No matter what he said, it would always be so.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," he said painfully. "Nor Jane."  
  
She smiled, trying to act brave, at least for him. "And I don't want you too, but we'll be fine. I promise. So will you. You have all your old friends to see again, and all sorts of news to catch up on. We'll see one another soon, I know it."  
  
"Yes, I'll be at Hogwarts for meetings, that should be about once a week, and I'll owl you. Sirius will show you how to get in touch with me if you really need me. I can't tell you what I'll be doing for the rest of the time, but you'll be in my heart."  
  
Those words haunted her as she said her final goodbye. Those were the words that would keep her strong, while in this strange new world. As he pressed his lips to hers in what seemed to be a last sort of kiss they echoed through her head. Then he gave her a last smile and she watched as he turned and walked up the moving staircase back into Dumbledore's office. Leaving her alone with Sirius and his words.  
  
"You'll be in my heart."  
  
  
  
I don't care what you think about this chapter. I find it very sweet! I always was a sucker for that mushy lovey stuff. Though I don't think I'm that bad or anything. Whatever. I really do hope you like it though, I'm just a big talker sometimes. Just ignore me. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review and give me your comments! I think that's all though- oh, except that I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Writers block you might say, or rather a very full schedule. Either way you want to look at it go ahead. Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
~Sophie W.  
  
~neesh  
  
~Notebook Girl  
  
~aqualaria  
  
~Kool-aid  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~Milkyweed  
  
~RicaSiegakaBlossom  
  
  
  
THANKS  
  
Don't forget to read my other stories!!!  
  
~Potter vs. Evans (a love hate where Lily transfers to Hogwarts during her third year. It's a little different and I hope it's enjoyed.)  
  
~A Time Out of Memory (where somehow Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermoine end up in MWPP's time and... you can find out the rest.)  
  
~An Unsual Journey (An idea that came to me, a bit of a change from A Time Out of Memory, where just Harry and Sirius go back in time and has to win his father's own trust to be able to save his life. It's fun and I hope everyone likes it!)  
  
THANKS AGAIN!!! 


	5. Flying and Fame

The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
"Cheer up Hannah," Sirius said giving her a playful pat on the arm.  
  
She supposed she'd better listen to him. As she had been moping ever since Harry left. It had been about a week ago, but she couldn't forget him. After all she had never really been separated from him since before they were married, it was a strange feeling  
  
Her husbands godfather hummed some nonsense tune next to her, perhaps trying to cheer her up. He had been trying to get her in a good mood as best he could, and she didn't want him to feel bad. She probably wasn't being much good in the means of company. She otherwise would have been having a good time too. Hermoine had taken her on tours of the castle. She had spent many hours in the library pouring over all this new information. The teachers were more than happy to explain any subject she wished, though professor Snape wouldn't utter a word in her direction. Molly entertained her with stories of the days she spent at Hogwarts and Sirius and Jane played together happily on the bright, clean grounds.  
  
"Ready?" Her new friend asked, his eyes glistening with sadness. Hannah sighed, she was being selfish. After all Sirius probably missed Harry even more than she would. He hadn't even had the chance to see him for more than a few minutes at a time after all these years separated.  
  
She nodded, telling herself that she would ignore the pain in her heart.  
  
He was going to show her how to fly. Probably in hopes of cheering her up. At first she had scoffed at the idea, then Hermoine had given her `Quidditch Through the Ages.' Flying now sounded interesting, but she wasn't too sure about heights.  
  
Sirius gave her the new THUNDERBOLT, Harry had just bought her and took his own broom in hand.  
  
"Just position your hands like this... now a little higher, good. Then swing your leg over- yeah like that. Bend down a little then take off. Don't go too high though!"  
  
She followed his instructions carefully, closing her eyes at the kick off. Hannah felt herself rising then stop, she opened one eye slowly. She was nearly ten feet off the ground. Sirius was flying back in forth above her lazily.  
  
"See? Just lean your weight in the direction you want to go. That's a top model, it should follow your every command. Careful though, it's fast and I don't wanna go after you."  
  
She flew anxiously for a moment then began to giggle. Slowly then, carefully, she began to move about a bit, getting the hang of it. If this is what Harry had had for fun, then she'd been missing out.  
  
"See? Told you it would be fun. I bet Harry can't wait to teach Jane! She'll be on the Quidditch team no doubt if he has anything to say for it," Sirius said doing loop the loops above her.  
  
She looked up cautiously, afraid he might fall. "Did Harry play this Quidditch? I read about it in that book, and from what I know it's very popular."  
  
"Popular she says!" He barked with a smile. "Only the most popular wizarding sport, everyone loves it! We'll there are an odd few who don't but we don't talk about them... Yeah Harry played. For the Gryffindor team. He was a seeker, youngest one there was. He got recruited in his first year, you can't even try out until third, he just got lucky. Was captain for three years too. Best damn seeker in many years."  
  
He started off into the distance, flying at her speed. "Would have gone professional no doubt. If it weren't for Voldermort. He was that good."  
  
Hannah smiled. She loved hearing stories about her husband. He'd never really told her much about his childhood, though now she knew he had reason. Now though, she wanted to get all caught up on the Harry who was a wizard. Not her muggle husband.  
  
"So when are these students supposed to arrive?" She asked staring at the sinking sun. It was September first and tonight was the Welcoming Feast. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was terrified. A school full of witches and wizards, and she was a muggle, how would she survive?  
  
Sirius eyed her suspiciously, slowing down even more. "In about an hour or so, no doubt. Don't worry though, you'll do fine. Besides we've plenty of time..."  
  
Plenty of time, unfortunately turned out to not be time enough. By the time Sirius and Hannah next remembered the feast it was already dark out. They had gotten caught up in a game of passing the quaffle. A sort of one on one game of Quidditch. When Hannah suddenly remembered the feast she startled herself so much she nearly got knocked off her broom.  
  
They ran to the Great Hall, but they both knew they were going to be late. Great, Hannah thought as they ran, start off your first day by being late!  
  
Late they were, as they burst into the rooms panting and out of breath with their brooms slung over their shoulders all eyes turned to them. The teachers gave them glares, and a few of the students, but Sirius' presence seemed to explain everything away.  
  
"Hey it's Sirius!" Some students yelled.  
  
"Irresponsible as ever." A prissy girl with long brown hair and thick rimmed glasses commented.  
  
Sirius ignored them all and strode up to the head table confidently as if nothing had happened. Molly gave him a stern look, but motioned for then to take a seat between her and Jane. Unfortunately Jane ended up sitting between Dumbledore and Sirius. Hannah could already see Sirius teaching her daughter that if you flicked peas into the old man's beard he probably wouldn't notice.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Late as usual I see, Sirius," his tone though was amused. "You've missed the sorting as well. Though your lucky I make the announcements after the feast otherwise we would have missed introducing our new teacher."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry sir- we just," Hannah stopped when she realized Dumbledore wasn't angry at all.  
  
"No need to worry my dear. It's perfectly fine."  
  
Hannah tried to enjoy the rest of dinner though she felt many eyes on her. No doubt checking out the new student she thought. Also the presence of a two year old might be something as well. Besides there were many whispers about Sirius as well. He ignored them all.  
  
Hannah looked about. Molly was in a deep discussion with Minerva and Hermoine. Sirius was tickling Jane good naturedly. Dumbledore was humming some odd tune to himself smiling.  
  
"Like I said," he spoke up not breaking his smile. "No need to worry. No one will find out about what you are."  
  
"But what if I do something wrong?" She said around Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We haven't been able to pull you away from the library all week. You've been talking to all the professors, and I know Mr. Black here has been sharing stories with you. You'll do fine. Trust me. You might not know about ancient Goblin rebellions or how to turn a desk into a pig, but you'll manage without that. Besides I bet it won't be long before you learn all the spells, even if you can't perform them."  
  
She nodded and returned to her dinner. It was true no matter no matter what she learned, she would never be able to perform magic. Strangely it didn't bother her. She wasn't depressed or jealous about it at all. She didn't even feel like she was missing out, just lucky to be any part of it. If it weren't for Harry, she never would have even found out about magic at all.  
  
By the time the agonizing dinner ended Hannah's stomach was in knots.  
  
Dumbledore stood up slowly, spreading his arms wide. "So begins another year at Hogwarts," he paused. "As always I've a few announcements before you trot off to bed with your full tummy's. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is as always- forbidden. Also Quiddtich try outs for Ravenclaw and Slythren will be held in two weeks time, you may all take in mind that only third years and above may try out without special consideration. Lastly I trust you've noticed a few new familiar faces at our staff table."  
  
He turned and nodded to the new members, Hannah blushed. "Firstly may I introduce Professor Martney." He motioned for Hannah to stand, which she did carefully. "She has agreed to help out with some of the teacher's workloads. Helping out in Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I expect you all to make her welcome.  
  
"Secondly may I present this lovely young lady," he picked Jane up carefully and let her stand on the table. Jane loved the attention. She smiled at her audience, waved her hand and even curtsied as prettily as she could. Hannah heard some of the boys laugh and the girls sigh and giggle. She supposed Jane did look rather cute. "Jane, Professor Martney's daughter who will also be joining us. You are to treat her with due respect and help keep her out of trouble."  
  
With difficulty Sirius helped Dumbledore get Jane out of the spotlight. She slumped down in her chair pouting slightly, but still smiling widely.  
  
"Next we have Mrs. Weasley, whom is staying on to help with Jane." Molly stood up and blushed as Hannah had, then sat down again very quickly. Two tall twins with bright red hair and freckles stood up at the Griffindor table and began whistling and cheering loudly. Hannah suspected them to be some Weasleys or another.  
  
"Finally Sirius Black has unfortunately returned. This is something that some may take as good news or bad. Which is up to you."  
  
Hannah was startled by this announcement, but Sirius looked very proud. He stood up in an instant and began making over exaggerated bows, and blowing kisses. His audience laughed, some groaned, other's cheered. The teachers buried their hands in their faces.  
  
"Yes well," Dumbledore went on. "He has been forewarned, any funny business and he will find himself under strict rules. None of you, and I repeat, none of you, are to help him in any way this time. I believe we had enough of that the last time around. Now however it is time for sleep as I am sure you will all be glad. So off to bed you go to get up bright and early for classes tomorrow!"  
  
Hannah watched as the students left then leaned over to Sirius. "What's wrong with you coming back? Why are you even coming back?"  
  
Sirius smiled proudly. "Well I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts before Remus did, about three years back. I told you about being a Marauder didn't I? Well let's just say that I decided to uphold our traditions when I came back to Hogwarts. There are a lot more benefits than there were when I was a student. A teacher can get around, let me tell you."  
  
"Sirius," Remus said as he passed them on his way to bed himself. "You turned McGonagal's hair bright blue." He turned to Hannah. "After they did that they put him under the same rules as the students."  
  
Looking pout Sirius turned to defend himself. "I'd forgotten how boring detention can be..."  
  
Hannah just laughed and walked away from the arguing pair. Molly and Jane were waiting for her by the door. Jane was rubbing sleep from her eyes. Hannah smiled at her daughter. She looked a lot different than the little girl she knew.  
  
For one thing she was in pretty green wizard robes. Also Dumbledore and Harry and decided to change her appearance a bit, just to be on the safe side. They straightened up her hair a bit turning it brown. Her eyes were also now a soft brown color. She still looked pretty and cute, just not the same.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Molly said as if she wasn't just as embarrassed as Hannah had been. She was carrying Jane, whose face was buried in her hair. Hannah thought the two had taken to one another immediately. Jane and Mummy Molly.  
  
"No," Hannah said as they walked on to their room, then she changed her mind halfway there. "Wait, I've left my broom in the hall, I'll be there in a second okay?"  
  
Molly nodded while Hannah turned around to fetch her broom. The hall was empty though as she walked out with her broom over her shoulder she heard voices.  
  
"Yeah, Potter- the Harry Potter! Can you believe it!" The girl squealed. "He's his godfather! Do you think he can tell us anything about him?"  
  
"Professor Granger too!" A second girl said. "They were best friends, I've heard! I hope we have transfigurations soon too! Besides almost all the teachers know him!"  
  
A third voice entered the conversation. "They say he used to spend a lot of time at Hogwarts, maybe we'll even get to see him. Can you believe it- the famous Harry Potter might come and we might actually get to meet him!"  
  
"I want to hear the story about the Triwizard Tourneyment!" The first girl said. "My dad saw it all you know. Said it was bloody wonderful, but I wanna hear it again. You know Harry Potter went up against the Hungarian Horntail! The toughest dragon there is! He won too!"  
  
"I know, and what about the war after that? And You-Know-Who! I also read a story in Witch Weekly about the Chamber of Secrets, written from Ginny Weasley herself!"  
  
Hannah's heart sunk as the voices faded into the distance. How could she feel good when strangers whom didn't even know Harry knew more about her husband than she herself did?  
  
The ending isn't worded the way I wanted it, but I don't really have the time to worry about that now. Maybe I'll change it later. In the mean time, here's the new chapter and all that. Hope you like it. Next time will be Hannah's first day of school, she'll get some presents and there will be more of Jane and Sirius I promise! Hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
~steph: thanks, I'm retarded, I make mistakes very, very easily, trust me  
  
~Artemis-chan  
  
~Melee  
  
~Kaylin  
  
~HPFAN: thanks for reading, yeah your right I do make mistakes a lot, sorry! Hope it doesn't ruin the reading. About using the books though, I'm afraid I'm too lazy to do that. When I write, I just spit it out. No time for editing (which is probably why there are so many mistakes) or backround checking. Maybe after I finish this story I'll go back and edit and change things a bit. Until then I just write. Nothign more. I mean writing this fanfic stuff is all for fun isn't it? So that's what I'm doing having fun. Sorry I ramble on a lot. I don't mean to sound snippy. Don't take it the wrong way!!!  
  
~Ambaerezque  
  
~Lady FoxFire: you'll have to keep reading to find out about Jane...  
  
~Grayswandir  
  
~Aqualaria  
  
~Britz: thanks sooo much for reading. I read your stories too and they are good. Your right about Naavi though, I really like her story too. I like all my favorites and while I'm on the subjet let me tell everyone to check out my favorite stories (I have A LOT) I can't tell you how great they are. I know you'd love them too! (now I'm rambling too!)  
  
~Midnight Owl: TTTTHHHHAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUUU (lol) 


	6. What Comes of Boredom

!  
  
The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
Hannah awoke feeling refreshed. Today was to be her very first day as a teacher at Hogwarts and she wasn't going to let anything bother her. Not even her husband. She had decided to put that behind her. These people might know of him, but no one but her really knew him the way she did.  
  
With this in mind she helped Molly dress her daughter so they could all go down to breakfast with one another. The three shared Harry's suite in Hogwarts which suited her fine. It consisted of one master bedroom and another smaller one, a very tiny kitchen, two bathrooms, an office and a large living area. All of her things had already been unpacked, so Jane's toy's littered the floor of the living room. Molly and her would spend most of their time in these rooms, while Hannah taught.  
  
Sirius was already at breakfast, as were a few other teachers, when they arrived. There were even quite a few students, already joking and passing around the timetables. Hannah smiled at them all. How fun it must be to attend a magical school.  
  
"Well aren't you a morning person," Sirius grumbled looking half asleep as Hannah took a seat next to him humming.  
  
"Yup," she smiled at them, buttering some toast for Jane.  
  
"Doggie please!" Jane protested reaching her arms out for Sirius. "PLEASE!"  
  
Hannah knew they were drawing a couple of stares, but she did her best to calm her daughter down.  
  
"DOGGIE!" Jane kept up, still trying to reach Sirius. Sirius was laughing all the while.  
  
He got out of his seat and picked up her daughter. "I'll be right back Hannah. We'll eat in your rooms. Just relax for me okay?"  
  
Relax she did, as she watched the pair walk out of the Great Hall laughing. Molly herself chuckled and turned to Hannah. "I think that girl has just earned herself more family than she could ever hope for by landing herself in this school. Just watch, I bet in no time every student and professor are going to love her."  
  
Hannah smiled at this image, Jane had never really gotten much attention outside her and Harry. It seemed she liked an audience.  
  
"Morning Hannah!" Hermoine said taking Sirius' vacated seat. "Ready for transfigurations?"  
  
Hannah suddenly found out how Sirius had been so sickened by being cheerful in the morning. Even Hermoine was worse than she was. "As ready as I can be. I'm a doing transfigurations today?"  
  
"Transfigurations Monday and Friday. Muggle Studies on Wednesdays. Defense Against the Dark Arts Tuesdays and Thursdays."  
  
Remus broke out of his conversation with McGonagal and bent over Hermoine. Hannah hadn't even noticed him there. "I'll look forward to having you there, but I must say, I'm afraid of what Sirius might do to me... `Revenge is sweet' were his exact words last night."  
  
Hannah laughed. "Revenge? What for?"  
  
The older man shrugged innocently and returned to his conversation.  
  
"Have you talked to Ron dear?" Molly asked her daughter in law.  
  
Hermoine shook her head. "I can't get through to him, no doubt he'll erupt in here soon wondering `what the bloody hell is going on' and where Harry is, and why wasn't he told, and so on. I doubt he's seen the papers yet."  
  
"Papers?" Hannah spoke up curiously.  
  
"Yes," Hermoine said absent mindedly. "The press conference confirming Harry's return was yesterday. He's probably made front page of every paper from her to Antarctica."  
  
Hannah didn't comment on this. She was still trying to figure out exactly how famous her husband was. At first she just thought he was a little well known, or something. Then she thought maybe he was about as popular as a movie star or something, but now she didn't know what to think. Was he really so famous to make the front page in every paper? That seemed unlikely.  
  
"Yes, what did I say," Hermoine said as her paper was delivered by a tawny owl. "`The-Boy-Who-Lived Lives: Harry Potter's Return.'"  
  
Hannah looked over her friends shoulder to see a black and white picture of her husband smiling back at her. Several pictures in fact. The entire front page was littered with various pictures of Harry at different ages. From ones that had been taken yesterday to ones of him as a little baby.  
  
"It seems they've decided to include the whole history," Molly said, leaning over to see the pictures too.  
  
"Yes," Hermoine said. "Says here that he refused to comment on his whereabouts, only that he has decided to return to the wizarding world and reclaim his post as the head of the Unspeakable Department."  
  
"Unspeakable Department?" Hannah echoed.  
  
Molly nodded. "Yes top secret ministry branch, know one knows what they do. Very dangerous job, very hard to get too. They've all sorts of requirements."  
  
Hannah nodded stupidly, not really understanding as usual. "Oh."  
  
"Don't worry dear," Molly patted her arm. "He'll be fine. He spent a long time in that job before and always came out fine. Our Harry is very resourceful."  
  
"Don't tell me this is a Potter pity party," Snape's cold voice said from behind them. Hannah turned around to see him grimace at his own alliteration. "He's been back a week and already you women are hysterical."  
  
Hermoine put down her paper calmly. "We `women' are not hysterical. Merely concerned for our friends well being."  
  
"A concept that must be foreign to you," Hannah put in surprising herself with her nastiness. "I see that you really don't have any friends to speak of. Women either. Terribly sorry."  
  
Without another word she turned back to her breakfast. Molly choked and Hermoine giggled like a little girl.  
  
"That was classic Hannah, your husband would be so proud!" Hermoine laughed. "None of us have ever really been able to insult him like that. I guess it's remembering him as our teacher and all, afraid he might give us a detention or something!"  
  
Hannah allowed herself a smile. "He insulted my family, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Supposed to do indeed." Remus chuckled listening in again. "I say you've been hanging out with Sirius for far too long already."  
  
"Hush Remus," Hermoine chided. "Class starts soon, we'd best be going."  
  
"Class starts in twenty minutes Hermoine," Hannah said checking her watch.  
  
The other woman jostled her out of her seat anyways. "Yes, we're going to be in a rush if we don't leave now! Have to finalize the lesson!"  
  
Molly chuckled and stood up with them. "I'll just go save Jane then from Sirius' clutches and send him on his way. Have a good class!"  
  
`Good class, good class,' Hannah repeated to herself as her first class filled in.  
  
The first year Gryffindors, they looked like a harmless enough bunch, but Hannah had never taught magical students. Hermoine looked as if she was in her element.  
  
Hannah half listened as her friend did her practiced introductory speech and introduced her and Sirius (whom had arrived five minutes late to the amusement or the class and the disappointment of Hermoine). Then Hermoine straightened a little bit more and let her eyes roam around the class.  
  
"Is it true," one student began. "That you were best friends with Harry Potter?"  
  
At this several more hands shot into the air. Hermoine looked flustered as if this was not at all the way her class should be going.  
  
Sirius bent over and whispered in Hannah's ear. "You can imagine the fuss that will be made when everyone finds out your his wife!" Hannah blushed.  
  
"I will tell you right now that yes Harry Potter is a friend of mine, but no his name shall not be mentioned in this class again. This is transfigurations class! If you want to know about Harry then ask your history professor!"  
  
Then she turned to the bored to show them what they must do for their very first lesson.  
  
Hannah had to admit, she was quite bored. She really didn't have much to do as an assistant teacher. The position was only a front, all she would really be doing was grading papers and other such tasks, not actually teaching. Sirius looked even more bored than she.  
  
Halfway through the class he had taken a seat next to an eager looking girl with long blond hair, asked politely for an extra piece of parchment. For the rest of class he entertained both himself and the girl with flicking small pieces of paper into Hermoine's hair.  
  
After another agonizing hour the bell finally rang and the class was dismissed. Hermoine came over looking proud and flustered all at once, not noticing that her hair was littered with snow colored little balls.  
  
"Well that was a good class wasn't it?"  
  
"Bloody wonderful!" Sirius said with an exaggerated air. "Most exciting class I've ever had!"  
  
Hermoine smiled missing the sarcasm. "Thanks you Sirius! That's very kind of you!"  
  
Hannah and Sirius burst into laughter, Hermoine missing the significance of it all.  
  
"What?" She said cluelessly as the next class filed in. Hannah groaned and reached for the book she had been reading again. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Long it was, but not without some excitement.  
  
This second class just turned out to be another Gryffindor and Slythren class, but this time seventh years.  
  
As they took their respected seats Hannah had been watching them. One a particularly roguish looking boy, with dusty blond hair and merry looking eyes took a seat next to Sirius as inconspicuously as possible. Hannah wouldn't have noticed anything if Sirius hadn't let a small smile through and slipped something to the boy underneath the desk as Hermoine began talking.  
  
The nameless boy smiled, neither paying attention to where Hannah was leaning up against the back wall watching. Both were immersed in their task. She leaned forward to get a better look, but their bent heads were blocking her view. She leaned a little closer.  
  
A fizzing noise filled the air and the entire class watched as Hermoine's desk blew up blowing papers everywhere. Sirius and the boy fell out of their chairs and Hannah fell to the floor with them.  
  
Hope it's not a boring chapter or anything. I dunno, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry I'm in a rush or I'd list your names- next time I promise! 


	7. Missing You

The Return  
  
by S. L  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. Returning to the wizarding world was much more difficult than it looked, or at least for someone as famous as him. As if restoring his account at Gringotts, and his property rights and well as reinstating that yes he was in fact alive and needed papers and various licenses validated wasn't hard enough without the fame factor.  
  
Everyone he spoke with had to scream and mark she he was there and that he wasn't dead and that they were meeting Harry Potter, then he'd have to conduct his business under their admiring eyes and stupid questions. Eventually he'd just put all his affairs in Ron's hands and let his old friend take care of everything for him.  
  
Reuniting with Ron had been... strange to say the least. They had been best friends and though Ron had been absolutely furious at him for leaving, now it felt like he'd never been gone. It was wonderful that at least one relationship he could pick up where he'd left off.  
  
"Harry," the friend in question persisted. "The minister's here and wants you to take up your old job again." Ron snorted, showing exactly what he thought of the situation. "I can't get rid of him, but maybe if you get through to him that you're working for Dumbledore he'll leave you alone. You know how Fudge and the Headmaster feel about each other."  
  
Harry picked his head out of his hands. "Don't tell me the animosity's still there? I thought they'd grown out of that ages ago."  
  
The Weasley rolled his eyes. "Then you left and they argued once more and Fudge jumped to all sorts of conclusions and well... you'd best just speak with him yourself."  
  
"How much more of this must we go through?" Harry persisted. "I was hoping to return to the castle some time to check up with Hannah and Jane and see how school was going. You've still got to meet them by the way."  
  
His old friend smiled widely. "I know and believe me I can't wait to see the girl who managed to bag the famous Harry Potter. Man when that one hits the papers she'll have all the girls after her blood! Even with you gone Harry, you must have won the Most Charming Smile Award every year!" He shook his head. "Lockhart's infuriated with you of course, but no one mush cares. They never gave up on you though Harry."  
  
"Yeah well," Harry began. "That can be interpreted as a good thing or... a bad thing."  
  
Ron clapped him on the back. "Oh cheer up, we'll make sure you're in Hogwarts before the weeks through." He smiled a bit. "That is if there's still a Hogwarts to return to by then. With Sirius back in the school, it won't be long before all the teachers are begging for mercy!"  
  
Harry laughed half heartedly and let Ron lead him from the room. Now he just had to get though the minister and that damnable press conference.  
  
~  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius squealed hugging his middle and erupting into giggles. Hannah couldn't help herself either, she was right beside him, slumped against the back of the blond boy trying to contain her laughter.  
  
She couldn't see anything through the tears in her eyes, but she had caught a good look of papers and ink whirling about the room scattering desks and students alike. The students laughter rang in her ears even now, though she thought she heard some of the Slythrens grumbling.  
  
Hermoine had to be the only one in the class not laughing. "Sirius Black, Dan Harrison this is your doing!" Hannah looked up to see Hermoine as angry as she had yet seen her, her hair in disarray, angry red blotches on her cheeks and fury gleaming from her eyes. "Not one damn day of school Black before you pull your first prank! Not one day! I won't take another bloody moment of it, detention for the both of you, no all three of you, two weeks time and you-" she pointed her finger at Sirius. "You are not to take another step into this classroom ever again!"  
  
The ex-convict lay on the floor in a daze, staring up at Hermoine with a smile plastered on his face as if he hadn't heard a word of it. This sent Hannah into more giggles just looking at him, he reminded her of one of her students that she had taught years ago. Then again, that particular student had been six years old... still little Frank Park bore a strong likeness to Sirius Black.  
  
The professor rounded on Hannah next finding that scolding Sirius was hopeless. "And you- I don't know what he's been telling you, but if you had a part in this... there are no pranks to be played in my classroom!" Hannah could only blink at this from her position on the floor, staring up at her friend with stars in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't think to tell Hermoine she hadn't done anything wrong, but somehow she couldn't get the words out. Just thinking of the disastrous scene made her want to laugh again. So she did forcing Hermoine to turn to yell at someone else.  
  
That she did, growing more heated by the second. "And Harrison, five points from Gryffindor for this on top of your detention!" She said, her fist balled up at her sides. "Now all three of you out!"  
  
Sirius was the first to respond, pulling Hannah up with a silly grin still plastered on his face. Hannah turned with a frown to face Hermoine, ready to protest. She was ready to say that she hadn't a part in the prank and shouldn't be punished like an insolent child.  
  
Still the other man held onto her arm and whispered into her ear. "Hush, at least we're out of class early!"  
  
As Hannah surveyed the destroyed room and the livid professor she decided that that might be a good point. She'd make up with Hermoine later, maybe when she looked less able to kill.  
  
Haggard looking students giggled as they righted their desks and waved them goodbye, even the Slythrens looked amused. Hermoine, still stood in the center of the room looking as if she was going to explode.  
  
Hannah still felt the need to say something, to tell Hermoine she hadn't a part in the joke that she didn't know what had happened and didn't want to see her friend angry. Sirius however pulled her along between him and the Harrison fellow. Only when they'd left the disastrous scene behind did he release her.  
  
The boy and man burst into laughter again, leaning against themselves, this time, for support.  
  
"Oh that was classic," the boy was saying. "I've never pulled anything like that in Granger's class! Wonderful!"  
  
Hannah regained control of herself slightly and pursued her lips and waited for the two to notice her. When they didn't she taped her foot noisily.  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes Sirius turned to her. "What-"  
  
"Let me just tell you thank you very much for including me in this wondrous affair! Now Hermoine thinks that I'm part of your ridiculous group and probably won't let me help her teach! I'm meant to be there for a reason even if you're not!" Somehow though her words were heated she couldn't keep a slight smile from her face.  
  
That was something that Sirius noted himself, who began grinning back at her. "Just got bored was all," he said pushing her playfully. Even though he was many years older than her Hannah felt as if she was speaking with a child. "Have to have some fun when I get bored."  
  
Hannah couldn't help but smile, after all, she did get out of class early, and a boring class that was. "Fine, just don't get me into any more sorts of trouble if you can."  
  
Sirius was all too ready to agree to her terms before introducing her to his giggling companion. "Hannah this is Dan Harrison, my partner in crime. Harrison this is my friend and your Professor Martney."  
  
Hannah smiled at the boy, recognizing a prankster at heart. Harrison gave it away with his wide innocent eyes (which probably had helped him with his troublemaking) and rough smile.  
  
"Quite lovely to meet you professor!" The boy said comically bowing. "Oh and sorry for the disruption, that was a nice prank that Sirius and I had been saving our first day back!"  
  
"I'm sure," Hannah added dryly.  
  
A soft cry sounded through the hallways. A cry that roused Hannah, it was soft and light and sounded so very much like...  
  
"Jane!" She took of down the hall at a run vaguely aware that the other two had followed her.  
  
The cries only got louder as she grew closer to where her sleeping quarters were. New sounds began to overlay the screams. Molly's frantic sounds to soothe her daughter. Hannah pushed her way into her room without a second thought, slamming the door in Sirius' face.  
  
"Oh Hannah!" Molly cried in relief allowing Hannah to take in the scene. Jane was merely having a tantrum, flinging her balled up fists against the floor and burring her tear stained face into her Mummy Molly's robes. Molly herself looked completely frazzled and at a loss of what to do.  
  
Hannah swept her daughter up in her arms, cradling her head against her own. "Shh love it's okay mum's here. Shh."  
  
Molly sighed, "she's crying for her daddy. Won't stop, I've tried everything!"  
  
She looked down with new sadness in her eyes, resisting the urge to cry herself. She missed Harry too.  
  
A hand laid itself on her back. Sirius stood behind her, Harrison a few uncomfortable steps behind. Sirius whipped a stray tear from her eye then transformed into Padfoot.  
  
Jane opened her eyes and chocked back a sob at the sight of her new favorite playmate. Padfoot barked quite happily and made as if to jump at the little girl, licking her face instead.  
  
For a moment it looked as if Jane would begin to scream again, then her face froze in a mask of terror and surprise. The next moment she was giggle and petting Padfoot with both her hands giving sloppy baby kisses on his wet nose.  
  
Hannah sighed in despair. Hannah had been crying for Harry nearly every day now. Not that she blamed her daughter, most of the time she cried right on with her daughter. From what she had gathered Voldemort was a very powerful man as were his Death Eaters, and they had done some very terrible things. She didn't want anything to happen to her husband and just thinking that he might be hurt was enough to send her into tears.  
  
God, they needed Harry.  
  
~  
  
"Now can we go?" Harry had reached his wits end. He'd been through all of their questions, answering as best he could, been interrogated by nearly every ministry official and had been having a camera flashed in his face all day. Ron had promised that they'd be able to get back to Hogwarts in a weeks time, but that was even seeming like a slim chance.  
  
If they didn't decide to let him go before Monday he was going to leave himself.  
  
Ron sighed, he was just as exhausted as Harry. "No, Dumbledore wants you to meet with a few operatives before you come so you can report to him on them. Order of the Phoenix meeting next Friday though, so you'll definitely be at Hogwarts by then.  
  
Harry groaned. "I'm not waiting another week Ron! I've already been gone a month if not more!" He buried his head in his hands. "You know, this was the reason that I left the first place. Dealing with a this! At least then I could spend time with my family."  
  
His friend decided not to comment, which Harry decided was wise since he didn't think his temper was going to last much longer.  
  
Then Ron had to go and open his big mouth and interrupt his thoughts all over again. "You shouldn't have left you know, we all missed you so terribly."  
  
Harry was tired of this argument. Since he'd returned this was all he ever heard. That he shouldn't have left because everyone missed him. They loved and cared about him and he should have at least let them know. He was sick of it, couldn't they see that? "I had to Ron," he said tiredly. "I couldn't stay here another moment."  
  
"All those years though Harry, I thought you were dead," Ron's voice was labored now. "I thought I'd lost my best friend. Couldn't you at least have told me?"  
  
A painful stab jolted his heart. He was sick of the argument, but he knew that they were right. He really didn't like making all of them worry. "I couldn't Ron, I just couldn't..."  
  
Never had Ron been able to control his emotions and the past few years hadn't changed that. He stood up and glanced at Harry with disappointment.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Was all he said before leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. His damn thoughts.  
  
All he had wanted was to be normal.  
  
  
  
Ummm.... I'm super sorry for the delay and everything. Okay major delay, I suppose there's no excuse for that is there? Er- right... Anyways I am sorry, but I was having a bit of writers block, if that even exists. I guess it was more like a sudden lack of ideas. Hope this chapter is alright though, oh and if anyone has any particularly good ideas for this ideas are welcome. What I had originally wanted for this I don't think will work anymore, so... um yeah I'm pretty much at a dead end. Don't think I'll abandon this though! I'll still keep agonizing over it until I find something- even if you're the ones who have to wait... yeah. So thanks for your patience and I hope you like this enough to keep with me!!! 


End file.
